L'amour, enfin!
by Hasegawa-algue
Summary: Chapitre 14, communauté "mille et une mains", Face à face fatidique entre nos deux pirates, qui après une aventure rocambolesque peuvent enfin se dire ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur. Fin de l'histoire!


**Coucou les copinettes !**

 **Oui c'est moi qui conclue cette longue histoire, car après quelques désistements et une montagne d'excuses il n'y avait plus d'auteurs de libres. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour le retard, mais j'étais en plein baccalauréat, et ma béta aussi (que je remercie beaucoup, Estrella je t'adore !).**

 **Donc j'ai finalement pris mon courage à deux mains et voilà le résultat. J'espère que cette conclusion sera à la hauteur des chapitres précédents.**

 **Comme d'hab tout à Oda, les chap précédents sur la communauté « Mille et unes mains », hébergée par Vagabonde.**

 **Et vive le ZoSan !**

 _Résumé des épisodes précédents : Les Mugi et Law sont enfin sortis du repère d'Amor (folle furieuse yaoiste remise aux mains d'Ivankof), après avoir subits moult sévices sexuels et moraux. Zoro veut avoir une conversation avec Sanji pour lui avouer ses sentiments, le blond y aillant déjà réfléchit pendant trois jours._

 _Zoro, Sanji dans la cuisine._

 _Suite :_

-Donc euh, ça fait trois jours…

-Oui, et ?

-T'as réfléchi ?

Et merde. Sanji fusilla du regard l'affreuse plante verte qui venait de lui défoncer le nez à grand coup de porte. Non seulement il ne s'excusait pas mais en plus il revenait le faire chier! Alors qu'il allait lui-même le voir ! Le torchon toujours posé sur son pauvre nez amoché pour endiguer le flot de sang qui s'en échappait, il jeta à Zoro un énième regard haineux. Ses belles résolutions envolées en même temps que sa bonne humeur, la conversation risquait d'être horriblement chiante… Et compliquée. Devant l'air impassible du sabreur, Sanji laissa échapper un soupir. Mais quelle idée d'espérer pouvoir construire une relation (autre que très violente, cela va de soi) avec un tel barbare ?!

Parce que oui, Sanji en était arrivé à la conclusion que peut-être, il pourrait éventuellement accepter la possibilité qu'il soit plus qu'attiré par cette brute. Peut-être. Si ladite brute était sage. Et ne lui dégommait pas le nez avec une porte. Autant dire que présentement, la situation n'était pas franchement à l'avantage de Zoro.

D'ailleurs celui-ci du le sentir car il alla ouvrir le frigo pour en sortir des glaçons, qu'il rapporta ensuite au grand blessé, sous l'œil incrédule dudit estropié.

Une fois la poche de glace salvatrice appliquée sur la zone affreusement douloureuse, le blondinet releva la tête vers l'abruti en face de lui, le regard un peu moins mauvais. Mais comment avait-il fait pour tomber sous le charme de ce type ? Parce que oui, il avait succombé au charme alguesque. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Peut-être parce que Zoro avait évité de le violer malgré le sort d'Amor (il s'était même excusé !), qu'il lui avait laissé du temps pour réfléchir, ou qu'il semblait tenir à lui... Mais entre une attirance et tout ce que le « plus » souhaité par Zoro pouvait contenir, il y avait un monde, un univers, une galaxie ! Pendant ses trois jours de répit, le cuistot avait eu le temps de ressasser toute cette foutue histoire. Dans l'infernal château de l'autre cinglée, un perfide (et oh combien inattendu) désir l'avait pris aux tripes sous le regard brûlant de Zoro. Et bon Dieu que ça l'avait retourné. Désirer un homme si loin de la perfection féminine rustre, bourru… Ça lui avait semblé impensable, insensé, inimaginable. Et pourtant irréfutable. Une solide attirance pour l'autre homme s'était ancrée en lui, et ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter. Mais cela suffisait-il ?

Si le marimo éprouvait vraiment quelque chose pour lui, et vu le monstrueux effort qu'il avait dû subir pour réprimer ses pulsions (chose qu'il n'avait pas faite avec Law) il devait forcément y avoir un truc, alors il ne pouvait décemment pas profiter de son corps sans lui retourner des sentiments. Zoro était peut-être un abruti mais c'était un abruti avec un cœur, et Sanji ne tenait pas à le piétiner pour simplement assouvir ses bas instincts.

Il avait essayé de contenir, refouler, cette attirance et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever le sabreur de la tête. Toujours à revoir son expression douloureuse pour canaliser son désir, sa gêne quand il avait essayé de lui parler de ses sentiments. Ca le touchait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre et bordel ça le faisait chier. Cette foutue algue pas fraîche l'avait chamboulé, et le cuistot ne savait plus de quelle façon retomber sur ses pieds. L'oublier alors qu'ils vivaient ensemble ? Même le plus borné des ânes ne pourrait pas, et pourtant il savait être têtu ! Le balancer par-dessus bord était une solution attrayante mais Luffy lui aurait fait la peau. Partir de l'équipage aurait été lâche et l'autre aurait été capable de le suivre. Et il n'y avait pas trente-six mille autres solutions ! Ne restait qu'accepter cette foutue attirance et tout ce qui traînait avec elle. Même si cela était diablement gênant.

Sanji soupira de nouveau et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, qui attendait, par miracle, encore patiemment et l'air bizarrement triste. Son silence avait-il été mal interprété ?

-Me regarde pas comme ça abruti, on dirait que t'es sur le point de crever…

\- Ferme-la ou j'te jure que je te pends avec ta putain de cravate ! rétorqua avec véhémence le sabreur, tentant de se redonner une contenance.

Le cuistot se permit un petit sourire malgré la menace, devant la gêne de son comparse. Puis, l'air le plus nonchalant possible avec sa poche de glace sur le nez, il reprit la parole :

-Oh finalement tu ne veux plus connaître ma réponse ? T'es chiant quand même, tout ce bataclan pour rien !

-Non !

Le sourire malicieux du blondin réapparut devant la réaction légèrement paniquée de Zoro, qui, chose extrêmement rare, ne semblait plus savoir comment réagir. Sanji ricana, ravi de pouvoir le faire tourner en bourrique (et ainsi retarder la conversation bien chiante qui se profilait). Fallait pas lui défoncer le nez, na !

Bien décidé à jouer encore un peu avec sa pauvre victime, le cuistot reprit d'un ton mielleux : « Non quoi mon cher marimo ?

-Non je ne veux pas ne pas connaître ta réponse !, débita le sabreur, visiblement aussi décontenancé qu'agacé.

-Et mieux connaître notre langue ça t'intéresse ? Parce que je ne comprends toujours pas le dialecte des algues, désolé ! » raillai le blondinet, s'amusant de la perte de moyen - si inhabituelle ! - de Zoro. C'est qu'il pouvait être mignon, mine de rien, quand il était tout gêné comme ça ! Et puis le sabreur semblait vraiment soucieux de connaitre sa réponse. Le cuistot ne pouvait plus en douter, Zoro devait vraiment tenir à lui (l'aimer ?) pour se laisser voir aussi ébranlé. Cette conclusion acheva de conforter Sanji dans sa décision. Oui, il avait fait le bon choix…

Mais rapidement le sabreur se ragaillardit, rassuré par les habituelles moqueries de son blond. Il releva le menton, son regard se fit plus froid, sa posture plus assurée, mettant ainsi fin aux pensées attendries de Sanji. L'atmosphère redevint sérieuse, raidissant imperceptiblement le cuistot. Oups, fin de la plaisanterie. Le blond se redressa sous le regard inquisiteur de Zoro, tout en reposant la poche de glace sur la table à laquelle il avait fini par s'appuyer. Son œil accrocha celui de l'homme devant lui. Ayant obtenu l'attention concentrée de Sanji et retrouvé son sang-froid, le sabreur reprit la parole :

\- Je crois que tu as eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond hocha doucement la tête, les mains crispées au fond de ses poches. Devant son assentiment Zoro continua d'une voix assurée :

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je veux quand même te donner mon point de vue.

Le vert marqua une pause, cherchant une quelconque approbation dans le regard du blond. Manier les mots n'était pas un exercice aussi naturel que de manier une lame et le sabreur craignait de mal s'exprimer. Le cuistot lui renvoya pourtant un petit sourire encourageant, quoique crispé, tout autant gêné que lui.

-La dernière fois j'essayais de te dire que si je n'étais pas dans mon état normal sur cette foutue île …

-Sans blague… marmonna le blond dans sa barbe, avant de se faire fusiller du regard par le vert qui n'appréciait pas vraiment de se faire interrompre.

-Et donc je voulais te dire qu'il n'y avait pas que le fruit du démon de l'autre folle qui provoquait cette attirance mais aussi-

-Stop !

-Oh putain je vais t'en coller une si tu continues à me couper toute les deux secondes ! C'est déjà pas facile alors-

-Nan mais stop !

-Quoi ?!

Le vert, excédé par ses interruptions incessantes, sentait ses mains le démanger et l'envie de resserrer fortement la cravate autours du coup de l'autre abruti très attrayante. Il s'avança d'un pas menaçant, bien décidé à mettre en application son idée, vers le cuistot qui ne cillait pourtant pas. Ce regain d'assurance immobilisa le sabreur, tout de même curieux de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à dire, avant de lui péter sa jolie petite gueule. La mâchoire et les poings serrés, Zoro scruta le blondinet impatiemment, alors que celui-ci semblait se décider à parler.

-J'ai compris…, le cuistot s'interrompit devant le regard peu convaincu du sabreur avant de reprendre d'une voix la plus égale possible, Enfin je crois avoir compris ce que tu voulais dire.

-Et ?, interrogea Zoro, voyant que le cuistot hésitait à poursuivre.

-Et donc tu n'as pas besoin de le répéter, acheva Sanji avec aplomb.

-Et tu m'as coupé trois fois juste pour ça ! Me laisser finir aurait été plus rapide !, s'emporta le vert, perdant ses derniers lambeaux de patience dans un tourbillon de pensés meurtrières. Ce type était trop con !

-Si tu t'étais tu tout de suite t'aurais eu ma réponse il y a cinq minutes abruti !

-Réponse ?

A l'entente de ce mot magique, Zoro se calma instantanément, toute son attention tendue vers le blond qui allait enfin lui répondre.

L'estomac légèrement noué par la gêne (ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on avoue ses sentiments à un mec quand on est un coureur de jupons) le cuistot prit son courage à deux mains, essayant de formuler sa réponse à haute voix. Mais l'empressement qu'il percevait sur le visage en face de lui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Pas moyen de sortir un mot. Pourtant Zoro attendait sa réponse et cette fois-ci il ne pourrait pas se jouer de lui ou demander un délai. Le blond ancra une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui si proche de lui, puis, inspirant un grand coup, il finit par lâcher sa réponse :

-Pareil.

La mine perplexe du sabreur le poussa à étayer sa réponse d'une voix rendue un peu chevrotante par le stress (putain, il se faisait vraiment l'effet d'un petit puceau) :

-Je ressens pareil que toi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai coupé, pas besoin de t'expliquer…

-Oh.

Zoro le regardait comme deux ronds de flan, l'œil un peu vide, comme si l'information avait du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Bordel. Le cook avait dit « oui ». Enfin pas exactement mais ça revenait au même et puis au pire on s'en fout. Il ne l'avait pas envoyé bouler comme ce à quoi il s'attendait, pas de mots acerbes, pas de dégoût. Juste quelques mots qui sonnaient comme une promesse aux oreilles du sabreur. Alors qu'il assimilait doucement la réponse tant attendue, un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, avant de couper joyeusement son visage en deux. Emporté par la joie, il saisit le cuistot à bras le corps, nicha son nez au creux du cou pâle, respirant à plein poumons son odeur. Le cook se raidit sous la surprise (voir le marimo se jeter sur lui ressemblait un peu à une agression quand même), puis se détendit rapidement pour profiter de cette étreinte si nouvelle pour eux deux. Ses mains se lièrent dans le dos de son marimo tandis que celui-ci semblait bien incapable de le lâcher. Enfin, ce n'était pas Sanji qui allait s'en plaindre ! Quoique, il aimerait tout de même tester un petit truc.

Gigotant un peu pour se défaire de la poigne de l'algue transformée en moule, le cuistot réussit à se séparer de quelques centimètres de son visage. Centimètres qu'il combla promptement en embrassant les lèvres du sabreur. Timide d'abord, le baiser s'enhardit rapidement, laissant place à une jolie ardeur des deux partis, cette fois-ci consentants et très enthousiastes. Fallait quand même avouer que le cuistot embrassait fichtrement bien, et que le sabreur s'appliquait énormément (ça aide).

Comme quoi, Zoro n'était peut-être pas si barbare que ça, Sanji pas si hétéro… Et Amor pas si inutile que l'on pensait. Faudrait penser à la remercier d'ailleurs…

 **HAPPY END ET BISOUS BISOUS**

 **Voici donc la fin, en espérant qu'elle vous ait plu. J'espère que toutes les participantes arriveront jusqu'à ce chapitre un jour ou l'autre ! XD**

 **Je tiens d'ailleurs à toutes vous remercier, vous les participantes, vous les fidèles lectrices qui ont porté ce projet, et sans qui je n'aurais rien pu.**

 **Grand merci aussi à Vagabonde pour m'avoir aidé dans l'organisation, à Estrella-chan pour les corrections et à Sinasta qui nous a pondu le premier chapitre complétement barré de cette aventure.**

 **L'aventure peut d'ailleurs se continuer, si certaine veulent écrire des chap bonus (là on a le droit au lemon les filles !), voir encore une suite, si celle-là ne vous satisfait pas (ce que je ne prendrai pas mal).**

 **Voilà, voilà encore merci à toutes.**

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
